poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurumi Tokisaki
Kurumi Tokisaki (時崎 狂三 Tokisaki Kurumi?) is the third Spirit to appear, and so far the most brutal spirit in the series. She is also the first Spirit to appear as an antagonist in the Date A Live series. Summary Mana reported that Kurumi Tokisaki is the most dangerous Spiritknown, who has personally killed over 10,000 people (not includingspacequake victims). Kurumi Tokisaki used unstated and unexplained methods to personally transfer into Shido Itsuka's high school and classroom so that she could get closer to him. Her purposes and reasons transferring were simple: consume Shido Itsuka, and in doing so, gain the sealed Spirit's mana that he had sealed. She somehow knew about Shido and his ability and the fact that he knew about the existence of Spirits. During the time when Kurumi was a Raizen high school student, she almost succeeded in consuming Shido, however she was forced to retreat after being overwhelmed byKotori's destructive power simply because she wasn't prepared to face her but later claimed that she could defeat Kotori if she had more time but still unsure of it as with Kotori's passive and continous regeneration of mana and health, as opposed to Kurumi's Dalet which require excecution. Later, it was revealed (at the end of Volume 4) that Kurumi was given the information about Shido by a mysterious being and seemed like she was talking to herself (in which she wasn’t.) She stated her true purpose/goal was for seeking Shido out and revealed that her true goal was to use her 12th bullet to travel back in time 30 years ago and kill the First Spirit. To do that, she requires a large amount of spirit mana which she doesn't have. which is why she wants to consume Shido who holds the spirit mana of three spirits within him for her to be able to use the 12th bullet and still have power left over to kill the First Spirit. She reappears during the beginning of Miku Truth and offered to help Shido rescue Tohka from the hands ofDEM. It was later revealed that her real objective was to use Shido as a distraction for her to have a chance to search for the Second Spirit, the only one who knew the whereabouts of the First Spirit. In volume 10, Origami finds Kurumi and requested to be sent to the past with the power of Kurumi's Twelfth Bullet -Yud Bet-. Kurumi jokingly asks Origami if she wanted to go back so that she can see Shido when he was an innocent child, in which Origami replied that she wished to go back five years ago to kill the Spirit that murdered her parents, thus changing the past. After considering Origami's position, Kurumi eventually agreed to send Origami to the past and told Origami that she was using the former AST wizard as a test subject for the Twelfth Bullet, and that she would use Origami's spiritual energy to power the time travel. Origami remained adamant and assured Kurumi that she was ready to pay the price as long as she was sent back before the incident five years ago. Then, Kurumi summoned Zafkiel and shot Origami with the Twelfth Bullet. After seeing Origami went inverse during the night, she took the chance while the other Spirits are fighting Ellen and the Inversed Origami to talk with Shido. Kurumi told him that everything he did will become meaningless once Origami went inverse and wondered what did Origami found out at that time. She then proceed to shoot Shido with the Ninth Bullet alongside the Twelfth Bullet, sending him to five years in the past to find out the reason for Origami's inversing. Since she shot Shido with her Ninth Bullet, she is able to share her sense with him despite being in a different time axis. After finding out the truth, she helps Shido realize that he's the reason for Origami's change in personality, and then has him look for herself from 5 years ago so he can do the time travel without wasting anymore of his power. Appearance "A girl with astonishing beauty," as described by Shido. She appears to be elegant and has very good manners. She has black hair and long twintails. Her right eye is red tinted while her left eye appears as a gold, inorganic clock face. The clock's position represent her "time", and is covered by bangs which are only revealed when transformed into a Spirit. The Astral Dress she wears is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic lolita with uneven twintails. On her head she usually wears a big crimson net bow, holding her hair. She also wears a crimson and black collar on her neck and wears a pair of black pantyhose (transformed or not). Kurumi's height is stated to be 157cm, and her three sizes are B85/W59/H87. Personality Kurumi is a person whose personality is hard to read. She possesses a dislike of humanity that borders on mistrust, which is something that she shares with most of the other Spirits in their debut. She is a skilled actress, capable of putting on the façade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to, which is shown when she registered as a student at the Raizen High School, and speaks in a polite manner. However, under that mask lies a psychotic woman, prone to fits of insane laughter and possessing no regard for human life, regarding them as a food source to restore her own time, and thus, a disposable commodity. There is a twisted justice behind her methods however, as the people that she brutally murdered were would-be rapists and animal abusers. In addition, a good sign of her sense of justice lies in her ultimate objective: to go back in time, kill the First Spirit, and prevent the spacequakes from ever happening and saving millions of lives in the process. This goal made Phantom call her a kind person, albeit sarcastically. In hindsight, Kurumi possesses some degree of innocence that her psychotic behavior has not entirely ruined; she has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures. She once slaughtered four humans not because she needed to replenish her time, but because they were trying to kill a kitten. She also appeared to have some desire for a normal life, a chance at redemption, as Shido was able to speak with one of her many timelines and nearly convinced her before the true Kurumi interrupted. Her ability to summon shadow clones of herself from other timelines adds even more complexity to her character. The clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, but they also have free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears, and obsessions. It's also hinted that the experiences a clone has affects the main one since, after helping Shido locate Tohka (so that Kurumi could track the Second Spirit) and parting ways, Kurumi was shown talking to her clones and was happy because she had received a pat on the head from Shido. Some of her clones also hint of what her former personality was, the clone that Shido faced on the roof nearly agreed to letting Shido save her, and the clone from Kurumi Star Festival was cheerful and became slightly emotional when saddened. Shido's kindness towards her have proven to be beneficial to both her and everyone around her as they are no longer in constant danger; a major sign of her kindness was shown at the end of Volume 6, where she offered Shido help to rescue Tohka. Interestingly, she seems to enjoy teasing Shido—aside from her heavily hinted feelings towards him, which is the reason why she hasn't devoured him yet, even when doing so would allow her to accomplish her goals near-instantly. Kurumi appears to have a liking for cats, as shown by her brutally murdering a group of men who were shooting at one with pellet guns. In an Omake, it is shown that she can be quite embarrassed about this, as when she was caught by Shido and Tohka, she ended up going so far as to have one of her clones pretend to be the real her and "dispose" her so that she could get out of the situation without ruining her reputation. Powers and Abilities * Angel: Zafkiel (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time") Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket Astral Dress: Elohim (神威霊装・三番 (エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 3") Skills: [A gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet.] * First Bullet: Aleph 一の弾（アレフ） '(Accelerated Time, aka super speed power on target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock.'' * 'Second Bullet: Bet 二の弾（ベート） '(Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. * '''Third Bullet: Gimel * Fourth Bullet: Dalet 四の弾（ダレット） '(Rewinds time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock.'' * '''Fifth Bullet: Hei * Sixth Bullet: Vav * Seventh Bullet: Zayin 七の弾（ザイン） '(Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject)''Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. * '''Eight Bullet: Het 八の弾（へット） (Creates a clone of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock.'' * Ninth Bullet: Tet 九の弾（テット） '(allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from different time dimension) ''Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. * '''Tenth Bullet: Yud 一〇の弾（ユッド） (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock.'' * Eleventh Bullet: Yud Aleph * Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet 一二の弾（ユッド・ベート） (Travels through time at the cost of a Spirit's power)Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock. Kurumi has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary power while Time is her secondary power in terms of usage. Combined with the power of time, she can create a clone with all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc., these clones however are shadows of her past selves who contain feelings the current Kurumi no longer possesses, Kurumi will kill these clones if they are swayed away from her goals. These clones are less powerful than Kurumi herself as she has mentioned in the last chapter of volume 3 and in the epilogue of volume 4. She can form a single clone by shooting herself with Zafkiel or bring out all of her clones at once from a pool of shadows which she also uses to draw them all back in and all the time they've collected. She can also call her clones partially through small fields of shadows, most often to hold someone in place and prevent them from moving. Her "Angel" is very powerful. Each time she uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her time (life). In order to get back her own time, she has the ability to consume other people's "time" to refill hers. She has two intricately designed guns as weapons which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. Kurumi also has the ability to call and dismiss spacequakes at will as shown in the series while she confronted Shido on the school's rooftop. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether or not the Angel has been summoned already), and position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. Only the original Kurumi is capable of using her Spirit powers but her clones can use her guns, summon the and can even summon Spacequakes. Trivia * Kurumi Tokisaki will face Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, and their friends in Weekenders Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone. * Kurumi will get revenge on Brian Griffin in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII, Brian Griffin's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX, Brian Griffin enters The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay - Part 2, Brian Griffin's Adventures Chronicles. Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Human Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Date A Live characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:The Masters of Evil